


The Ballad of Me and My Friends

by BearisonFord



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dorky Haruka, Drabbles, F/F, HaruMichi, Haruka x Michiru, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearisonFord/pseuds/BearisonFord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I will place drabbles HaruMichi for future ease of use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Me and My Friends

When asked what it was about Tenoh, Haruka that attracted Michiru to her, she would always remain silent for a moment, as if in a mental debate with herself.  “It’s the little things,” Michiru would reply.  “The one or two little things that no one else sees.”   But those one or two little things weren’t one or two at all.

There would be the way that Haruka would always stop by the bakery near their house during her morning jogs, remembering to pick up some of Michiru’s favorite bagels to go with breakfast.  Or, on the subject of breakfast, how she would try to make the violinist breakfast in bed with Hotaru on the weekends and how both of them would end up with more pancake batter on their faces than in the pancakes themselves.  

There was also the way Haruka would be willing to just stay in for the evening, cuddle up on their couch, just to watch whatever Michiru would put on.  If, whenever Michiru could not find anything to watch, Haruka did put something on it would always turn out to be some half terrible teen romance fantasy thing.

She could count at least three separate occasions when Michiru had come home to her girlfriend lying on the floor, giggling to herself, while playing with kittens that she had saved.  (Michiru always felt Haruka intentionally went out to find them.)  “I couldn’t just leave them there,” the racer would say, with pleading eyes, a kitten draped across her face.  “I’ll take them to the rescue tomorrow.”  Then one night would become one week and Michiru would have to find the kittens homes herself.

Haruka would never admit to wanting a cat, but Michiru knew better.  She found it adorable how the tall blonde would try to maintain her straight face composure when unexpectedly coming across her adorable fluffy weakness.  Michiru couldn’t help but feel her heart fill up while watching Haruka piece together that two plus two equals the grey and white bicolor tabby she came home to.

There were also the times that Haruka would fall asleep on their couch, with Hotaru on top of her, and Almighty Lord Nibbler (what Haruka absolutely insisted that the tabby would be named)  curled up on top of her.  

Of course there were other things that made Haruka attractive to Michiru.  There was the fact that she just had a certain air about her that could make her look good in any outfit (no matter how unfashionable it would be on anyone else.)  There was also how Haruka would pull her in closer on cold winter mornings, warming them both up.  To Michiru’s personal amusement, there was the fact that no matter how confident Haruka was, no matter how flirtatious she could be, it only took one or two choice words from Michiru to catch the blonde off guard and bring a pink hue to her cheeks.

There wasn’t just one thing that made Michiru surrender her heart to Haruka.  There were hundred of reasons, each taking an equally sized portion of Michiru’s heart.

* * *

**AN:**   _I couldn't sleep last night.  Thus this._


End file.
